pearl_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Yield
Yield is the fifth studio album by the Pearl Jam, released on February 3, 1998. Pearl Jam recorded Yield throughout 1997 at Studio Litho and Studio X in Seattle, Washington. The album features a more straight-forward rock sound that goes back to the Ten era. The album is the last of strontitle g exile from the mainstream, since Binaural started an opening on their fame policy. Background Following the events of the exile that started on Vitalogy era, Pearl Jam released their fifth studio album in a slowmovement of change on their attitudes. Yet, it was still inserted on the context of escapism, social and religious critic, deep thoughts, changes, liberty inside people's will, desire, empathy, past and the flow of time and being in hide from everything outside. The participation of the band members on the composition was by far more participative, and the creative center that was placed on Vedder now would be once more redistributed. The Yield placed in a road of Montana with no cars, no people, no animals or any sign of life has been given many interpretations. Jeff Ament stated that "how cool to have a yield sign where there's nothing to yield to"; Mike McCready emphasized the experience with the band and how anxieties should be left behind; Eddie Vedder gets close to what Mike said and emphasize the way of yielding and letting thins go, remembering what's really matter and what's driving everyone. This statement given by the members were also influenced by Ishmael, a book by Daniel Quinn that involved many themes especially the desconstruction of certain human creations. The band produced an album based on the idea of giving importance on what's really relevant, giving a chance to just go straight letting what leads the person commands, yielding to the natural being, leaving superfluity behind. Tracks #"Brain of J." #Faithful #No Way #Given To Fly #Wishlist #Pilate #Do The Evolution #Untitled #MFC #Low Light #In Hiding #Push Me, Pull Me #All Those Yesterdays Full album Single Video Theory The production, discussion, performance and interview around "Yield" is recorded on Single Video Theory. Trivia *Inside the liner notes booklet there are many pictures. Each one of them has a hidden Yield sign. *When asked about his opinion about Pearl Jam's Yield, Quinn responds that "''YIELD sits on my desktop and I often give it a listen (in fact, writing this answer gave me an excuse to play it again). A teacher once told me that even though he wasn’t teaching ISHMAEL or the material in ISHMAEL, the book had changed the WAY he teaches. This pleased me more than if he’d said he was teaching my ideas. Another went to a lot of trouble to try to capture all the ideas in my books in a ninety-minute “motivational” speech. I told him he shouldn’t just try to capture my ideas in his words, he had to go BEYOND my ideas to find his OWN ideas, his OWN way of motivating people. This is what Eddie Vedder has done. He hasn’t tried to express my ideas in his songs. Changed by reading my work, he’s written songs he wouldn’t have written two years ago—but his own songs, not any songs I would ever write (if I were a song-writer). Inspiration is very different from recapitulation. The credits of he movie INSTINCT say it was “inspired” by ISHMAEL, but it makes no effort to recapitulate ISHMAEL. Of the songs in YIELD, “Do the Evolution” comes closest to being an expression of my ideas, but I suspect Vedder would find many other, more subtle connections. Two or three writers have changed my life forever in works I haven’t read for decades. I’m certainly not writing anything they would write---but the “inspiration” they gave me never goes away".http://www.ishmael.com/Interaction/QandA/Detail.CFM?Record=373 '' Gallery 2013-05-24 13.27.21.jpg 2013-05-24 13.27.46.jpg 2013-05-24 13.28.08.jpg 2013-05-24 13.29.06.jpg 2013yield2.png 2013yield5.png 2013yield4.png corv.png 2013yield3.png 2013-05-24 13.30.33.jpg 2013-05-24 13.31.00.jpg 2013-05-24 13.31.31.jpg 2013yield.png 2013-05-24 13.32.02.jpg Category:Studio Albums Category:Studios Category:Yield